It's Everyday Bro (PA Parody)
is a song in Peppa's adventures in the episode "Sub-way: Subscribe Fresh, Rate Fresh". It was sung by Sonicthehedgehog223, as a parody of Jake Paul's version. Lyrics STH223:Yup, y'all can't handle this Y'all don't know what's about to happen It's everyday bro With the Disney Channel flow 12 on YouTube in 6 weeks Never done before Passed all the competition man PewDiePie is next Man I'm popping all these checks Got a brand new Rolex And I met a Lambo too And I'm coming with the crew This is Team 10, loser! Who the heck are flippin' you? And you know I kick them out If they ain't with the crew Yeah, I'm talking about you You beggin' for attention Talking junk on Twitter too But you still hit my phone last night It was 4:52 and I got the text to prove And all the recordings too Don't make me tell them the truth And I just dropped some new merch And it's selling like a God, church Ohio's where I'm from We chew 'em like it's gum We shooting with a gun The tattoo just for fun I Usain Bolt and run Catch me at game one I cannot be outdone STH223 is number one It's everyday bro (x3) I said it's everyday bro You know it's Sonic da Hedgehog! And my collar stay poppin' Yes, I can rap And no, I am not from Compton Mobius is my city And if it weren't for Team 10 Then the US would be bad I'll pass it to Chance 'Cause you know he stay rad! Two months ago You didn't know my name And now you want my fame? Dude I'm blowin' up I'm only going up Now, I'm going off I'm never fallin' off Like Mag, who? Digi who? Who are you? All these beefs I just ran through Hit -2 in a day Where were you? Hatin' on me back in Westfake You need to get your stuff straight Will brought me to the top Now we're really poppin' off Number 1 and number 4 That's why these fans all at our door It's lonely at the top So we all going We left our houses! Now the trio's all rollin' It's Team 10, sucker! We back again, always first, never last We the future, we'll see you in the past It's everyday bro (×3) I said it's everyday bro Hold on, hold on, hold on Can I switch the language? I'm 'bout to hit it Yes, all I want is money Working on YouTube all day long Living in Peppaland Anyone's dream Sending fidget spinners to my whole family We have one person above His name is Donald Trump and he's at the top. From here we sing to you Can I get my visa? STH223, representing the language of Spain From poverty to fame It's everyday bro (x3) I said it's everyday bro Yo, it's still me! The competition shook These half-wits up on me I got 'em with the hook Lemme educate ya' And I ain't talking book Panera is your home? So stop calling my phone I'm flying like a drone They buying like a loan Yeah, I smell good Is that your dad's cologne? Is that your dad's cologne? Started balling, Quicken loans Now I'm in my flippin' zone Yes, they all copy me But, that's some garbage clones Stay in all designer clothes And they ask me what I make I said it's 12 with no zeroes Always plug, merch link in bio And I will see you tomorrow 'cause It's everyday bro Peace! Trivia *This song is an obvious parody. *A lot of countries don't air the eoisode with this song in it. Category:Cringe Category:Songs Category:Parodies